Into the night
by Boone-spn
Summary: Dean despierta en plena noche y ve a a alguien vigilandole. Castiel esta velando por Dean, que ultimamente esta tendiendo pesadillas, asi que idea un metodo para dejarlo relajado antes de que se duerma. Advertencias: Dean haciendolo con un angel Castiel


Titulo: Into the night  
Autora: Boone  
Estado: Oneshot. Terminado  
Rate: NC-18  
Pairing: Castiel/Dean  
Advertencias: Sexo con un ángel... (para mi más que advertencia es incentivo...  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no són mios y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

**Into the night**

Me despierto asustado, como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir, como si mi instinto me hubiese alertado de que algo iba a pasar y allí lo veo apoyado en la pared mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules. Me froto los ojos pensando que es una alucinación pero cuando retiro mis manos sigue ahí, como una estatua mirándome fijamente, sin pestañear. Tiemblo al devolverle la mirada y siento como si me leyera como un libro abierto, como si mis pensamientos se mostraran a él desnudos y sin ningún pudor.

Avanza hacia mí y bajo la mirada avergonzado de pensar lo que pienso y de sentirme vulnerable ante él. Me cubro con las sábanas y él se sienta junto a mí y me recorre con la mirada, siento como me arde la piel conforme sus ojos devoran mi cuerpo. No puedo creer que sea cierto pero me mira con lujuria y su mano se posa sobre mi cara, haciéndome perder el sentido al mirar sus labios que se acercan más y más.

Tiemblo cuando esos labios me rozan la comisura y su lengua recorre mi labio inferior de punta a punta. La rodeo con mi boca y la chupo con ganas antes de atrapar su boca y morderla sin piedad. Me besa con desespero atrayéndome a él con una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi nuca. Tan caliente y tan delicioso...

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto mientras sus manos viajan al borde inferior de mi camiseta de pijama y comienzan a colarse dentro. _Mierda, bocazas..._ pienso cuando para de golpe al oír mis palabras.

-Dean... no puedes besarme así y pretender que pare... no lo hagas... dime que lo deseas tanto como yo y te aseguro que te llevaré al límite y te daré el mejor orgasmo de tu vida... –me susurra al oído, su voz es como una caricia que me llena de excitación. Gimo y lo agarro de la corbata, tirándolo sobre mí y agarrándole del culo para pegarlo a mis caderas. Un gemido surge de lo profundo de mi pecho cuando sus manos de deshacen de mi camiseta y sus dientes rodean mi pezón izquierdo.

Su mano se posa sobre la marca de mi hombro, esa que él me hizo y con la que me marcó... la única cicatriz que tengo en el cuerpo... y es suya... Le sonrío y le obligo a mirarme a los ojos. De pronto sale de su ensoñación y me mira con una sonrisa lasciva antes de atacar mi otro pezón y luego mi cuello.

En el proceso su corbata y su camisa han acabado en el suelo y puedo deleitarme con su piel, suave y tersa. Tiene que saber tan bien... le hago subir hasta tenerlo a mi altura y beso su cuello sacando la lengua para probar su sabor. Jadea y me agarra de las caderas cuando comienza a embestir sobre mí dejándose llevar y arrastrándome con él. No sé cómo un ángel (porque eso es lo que es) puede estar haciéndome esas cosas.

_Placer, sexo, calor y humedad _se apoderan de mi mente cuando mete la mano bajo mi ropa interior y agarra mi erección.

Embiste contra mi cuerpo arqueando la espalda y golpeando sus caderas contra las mías, haciendo que nuestras entrepiernas se froten y comiencen a crecer. Cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio en un gesto de placer cuando acaricia mi polla con la mano.

-¿Te gusta, Cas? –le pregunto muy cerca respirando pegado a su cuello, oliendo su piel caliente.

-Sí... –dice bajando su bragueta y metiéndome la mano bajo su ropa- ¿Te gusta, Dean? –pregunta en tono burlón- Porque la vas a tener dentro y te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar...

Con esa última frase pierdo la capacidad de articular varias palabras seguidas y mi mente solo es capaz de pensar lo grande, suave y dura que la tiene... La recorro con mis dedos de arriba a abajo acariciando cada vena y esparciendo cada gota que sale de la húmeda cabeza.

Me estremezco al pensar en sus palabras ya que, cuando me sacó del infierno volví sin cicatrices ni impurezas, limpio y puro como había nacido... y _virgen_. Invierto nuestras posiciones colocándome sobre él. Sonrío lascivamente y miro su polla lamiéndome los labios para luego comenzar a gatear a cuatro patas hasta dejar mi cara a pocos centímetros de su polla.

Su respiración va muy rápida y el pecho le sube y bajaba violentamente. Jadea cuando poso mis labios sobre la punta y mi lengua tantea un poco el pequeño orificio probando así su sabor. La rodeo con los labios y la meto un poco más adentro, provocando un gemido en Castiel, que se retuerce agarrado a las sábanas. Mientras, le acabo de quitar los pantalones y lo dejo totalmente desnudo.

-Dean... –jadea agarrándome del hombro. Levanto la cabeza y me atrae hacia arriba, sentándome sobre él de manera que su polla quede entre mis nalgas- Te quiero ahora... –dice haciéndome levantar las caderas y colocar su polla en mi entrada.

-Estoy demasiado estrecho... –me quejo al notar la presión y la resistencia. Noto como me hace ponerme de rodillas en la cama y acerca la cara a mis caderas mientras lame sus dedos y los dirige a mi culo. Los cuela entre las nalgas acariciando con rudeza al tiempo que va mordiendo mis caderas y mis muslos, dejando las marcas de sus dientes por doquier. Por poco me corro al notar como sus dedos se deslizan hacia adentro sin piedad y siseo cuando comienzan a moverse.

Mi cuerpo tiembla y mis párpados caen sin que me dé cuenta... ¿desde cuándo los ángeles hacen esto? Porque voy a follar con un puto ángel... y la idea no me parece para nada coherente... Abro los ojos y le miro fijamente, apoya la barbilla sobre mi cadera y mira hacia arriba. Deslizo una mano para acariciarle la nuca y me muerdo el labio cuando da más velocidad a los dedos que entran y salen de mí rápido y duro. Aparto la mirada sintiéndome de repente avergonzado al gemir tan alto solo por tener dentro sus dedos.

Me acaricia el pecho mientras sigue besándome las caderas y de vez en cuando lamiendo mi polla, que ya no puede estar más dura ni más húmeda. Veo cómo limpia el glande con la lengua, llevándose el presemen y manchando su comisura. Eso me vuelve loco y le hago levantarse, ponerse de rodillas delante de mí para poder limpiarle como Dios manda... río al nombrar a Dios en una situación como esta, cuando estoy a punto de follar con uno de sus soldados...

Castiel me mira extrañado por que acabo de reírme pero esa mueca que hace con la boca sólo sirve para que me fije más en ella y meta la lengua dentro, recorriéndola y rozándola contra la suya. Le cojo la mano y hago que retire los dedos, gimiendo al notar como van saliendo poco a poco.

De un empujón lo tiro sobre la cama y se acomoda sonriendo y agarrándome de los muslos. Me siento sobre él y hago varios movimientos circulares, rozando mi culo contra su polla pero con un rápido movimiento nos hace girar y me encuentro contra la cama entre él y el colchón, se acerca a mi cuello.

-Date la vuelta Dean... quiero que te estires de cara al colchón para que cuando yo levante tus caderas y te la meta puedas morder la almohada y retorcerte a gusto... –dice mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Se aparta y me giro levantando las caderas para rozarme contra él e indicarle que estoy dispuesto.

Cierra una mano sobre mi cadera y me hace levantar más el culo a la vez que lleva su polla hasta mi entrada y comienza a presionar. Me retuerzo y gimo embistiendo con mi culo hacia sus caderas. _Lo necesito. Ahora_. Me da la impresión de haberlo dicho en voz alta pues con una embestida se entierra en mí haciéndome soltar un juramento.

-¡Dios!... ¡Oh Dios! –gimoteo al notar como apoya su pecho sobre mi espalda y comienza a moverse lentamente, haciendo pequeños círculos con la cadera mientras me muerde el cuello y jadea con esfuerzo, notándome todavía demasiado estrecho.

-No blasfemes... –susurra en tono de orden, seco y duro, un tono que sólo hace aumentar mi deseo. Su aliento caliente acaricia mi nuca envuelta en una fina capa de sudor, igual que nuestros cuerpos, y sus manos se cierran con fuerza sobre mis caderas para empujarse más y más adentro- Dean...

Con un empujón fuerte golpea mi próstata y me pongo a temblar rogando que la roce de nuevo. Sé que todo eso es demasiado intenso para durar mucho más pero me encuentro como en un sueño... todo es perfecto. Su movimiento de caderas se recrudece y comienza a empujarse adentro y afuera sin parar, duro, rudo y delicioso.

Le agarro de las nalgas quedando mi pecho apoyado sobre el colchón y mi cara enterrada en la almohada, que amortigua mis fuertes gemidos mientras le empujo contra mí. Quiero retenerle dentro y notar esas deliciosas pulsaciones en mi interior, aprisionarle y apretarle hasta que se corra.

Un gemido gutural escapa de su garganta cuando nota mis músculos cerrándose a su alrededor con suaves espasmos. Golpea mi próstata con duras embestidas y yo ya me encuentro al borde del orgasmo, tal y como me había prometido.

Comienzo a lloriquear cuando su mano se cierra con seguridad mi polla y comienza a masturbarme rápido al ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que finalmente me corro con un gemido ahogado abriendo la boca y cerrando los ojos en una mueca de placer. Con dos acometidas más se corre en mí, quedándose dentro y repartiendo pequeños besos por mi espalda.

De pronto comienza a sacudirme el brazo, me giro molesto y abro los ojos, encontrándome con la cara de Sam, que me mira extrañado. Me froto los ojos y me giro quedando boca arriba.

-Voy a por comida. Tú, levántate y dúchate...

Me remuevo inquieto y noto una humedad pegajosa en mi bóxer. Me paso una mano por la cara recordando el sueño... jodido ángel, maldito y caliente y... Suspiro y salgo de la cama, sentándome en el filo y miro mis manchados calzoncillos.

-Hola Dean... –susurra una voz a unos metros de mí. Me estremezco al recordar ese momento en mi sueño.

-Hola Cas... –susurro con un hilo de voz tratando de controlarme para poder mirarle. Todo era como mi sueño, la mirada penetrante, la posición de su cuerpo, las sensaciones que me inundaban...todo.

De pronto se acerca y... se queda ahí plantado. A partir de ahí todo es diferente, me habla de un nuevo sello y se despide, no sin antes echar una ojeada a mi erección... no lo había podido evitar, estaba tan cerca...

Luego se dirige a la puerta y me mira una última vez, susurrando algo que, acompañado de una sonrisa, me deja completamente clavado en la cama.

_"Fue un buen orgasmo, ¿no?"_

Ahora sólo espero a que llegue la noche y que se vuelva a meter en mis sueños para devolverle el favor.

**FIN**


End file.
